


Bite Me - Tomtord

by Sinningsinningsinning



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, sinsworld - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, tomtord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinningsinningsinning/pseuds/Sinningsinningsinning
Summary: thing I wrote a couple years ago





	

It was late in the evening. Everything was as usual, the gang of four friends, well not all were friends, were sitting at the kitchen table and finishing off leftovers since none of them were really in the mood to cook. 

"So, how was everyone's day?" Edd cheerily asked between mouthfuls of some sort of meat and little bits of broccoli.

"Ooh! Ooh! I saw a puddle outside and I could see myself in it! It must've been magic!" Matt excitedly replied, forgetting to swallow his food before he spoke so chewed up little bits sprayed on Tom who sat opposite to him.

"It wasn't magic, water is just reflective. And you stared into that stupid dirty puddle for like four hours," Tom grunted as he wiped the wet food pieces off himself, his upper lip tugged upwards in disgust.

"Aw be nice Tom, Matt had fun and that's what matters," Edd spoke up above him still in his cheerful tone.

"Yeah Jahovas, lighten up will you and quit picking on poor Matt," Tord sneered, a sly grin on his face as he spat the mouthful of food he was chewing on his fork and flicked the salivated mushy mound at Tom.

Tom growled and stood up, slamming his fists down, making everything on the table rattle.

"Oh fuck off commie! That's like what, maybe the second or third time I've ever poked at Matt and I've known him for years! You know what?! I'm sick of your crap, fight me! Right now! I'm not even kidding, square up fucker!" Tom roared, jumping up into the table and towering over Tord with his fists clenched.

Tord's snide smirk twisted into a scowl, but he didn't even flinch and remained sitting still and slightly hunched over. Edd and Matt sat silently in shock, too afraid to interfere.

"You're interrupting my meal.." Tord snarled in a low voice.

"I'll interrupt your bloody breathing!" Tom screeched as he leapt from the table right at Tord.

Tord let out a yelp as Tom smashed into him, causing his chair to give way. The air from the red-hoodied man's lungs was forced out as he collided with the ground, being crushed between the floor and the furious English man. He coughed before throwing a hard punch at Tom's throat, Tom rolled off Tord and clutched his own neck gasping for air.

"Edd I'm scared!" Matt whimpered to Edd, fear filled both their eyes.

"Matt come on let's uh, go to my room! it's even more dangerous to try and beak them up, remember last time they broke the tv and almost your leg? Maybe they'll roughhouse it out and blow off steam and things will be okay?" Edd replied trying to sound confident, but that failed as his voice quaked while he grabbed Matt's sleeve and hurried off down the hallway.

Tom and Tord paused as they heard the slam of Edd's door.

"You scared them away. You messed up again, Tom." Tord spat, smirking whilst he calmly got to his feet and readjusted his red hoodie, glaring at Tom who lay on the ground wheezing the whole time.

"I'm going to put you in your goddamn place, sunshine lollipops," Tom said in a low voice through clenched teeth.

Tord snorted and crossed his arms, looming over Tom smugly. Tom swept a leg across the floor and under Tord as fast as lightning, catching Tord by surprise and knocking him over. Tord yelled something angrily in his native tongue as the back of his head met the wooden floor with a thud. Tom took this opportunity to hurry to his feet and jump on Tord, pinning him down. Tord coughed as Tom's knees dug into his stomach and his hands were firmly wrapped around the Norwegian's neck. Tom grinder his teeth and squeezed his hands tighter, Tord's face started turning purple, he was about to continue but quickly snapped his hands back in shock and slight disgust as he noticed the red hoodied man was grinning.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Tom exclaimed angrily, quickly freezing up as he noticed something poking his thigh from below him. He swallowed nervously, "he's got a fucking gun, how did I not realise he always does? Little bastards going to shoot me and I'm going to fucking die!" Tom thought to himself, his heartbeat speeding up rapidly.

Tom cocked his head sideways in confusion as he noticed Tord's arms were limp beside him, neither hand possessed a gun. 

"Heh, I know you hate me. Why not take it out on me?~ I know we both need a little.." Tord hushed sinisterly, biting his tongue.

Tom quickly realised what he meant and what the poking sensation was, and shuddered.

"You sick fuck, you're getting off to fighting. You're getting off to me sitting on you like this!" Tom grimaced, wiping his hands on his own blue hoodie.

"Hear me out Tom, it's been a while since either of us have been laid, don't dismiss it because I've seen it's been a good few months since you've brought a 'friend' home from the bar. And think about all the sexual frustration between us, no? All the bickering, arguing and fighting, why don't we stop wasting time and put our mouths to some better use, eh?~" Tord suggested with a sly smile, Tom blinked a few times rapidly.

"W-wait, you're serious?" Tom replied more calmly, almost at a whisper level as he was afraid Edd and Matt might be listening in on them. 

Tord nodded, biting his lip and narrowing his eyes at the English man. Tom's head was spinning, he was starting to feel overwhelmed, his enemy of years just offered to have sex with him out of the blue during a physical conflict, how could he not be shocked? Tom pouted, Tord was right though as much as he hated to admit it. 

"Hey, Jehovahs, you're a little quiet there. What do ya say pal? This can be just a one time thing y'know, it's not a life-long commitment. Yes or no?

Tom let out a frustrated growl and avoided eye contact with the Norwegian man still pinned underneath him. He sighed before quickly leaning down and biting down on his shoulder, grinding his ass on the bulge in Tord's pants. Tord let out a moan, bucking his hips upwards trying to create more friction. Tord let out a whimper as Tom stood up. 

"Undress," commanded Tom as he pulled off his blue hoodie and a black tank top he wore underneath.

Tord marvelled at Tom's shirtless figure for a moment before stumbling to his feet, his hard erection uncomfortably restricted in his jeans. The English man huffed as he grew more impatient and pushed Tord against the wall behind him, his hands immediately getting to work exploring the shorter red-hoodied man's sides as he pulled his hoodie off.

"Heh I knew you were the dominant type Tommie, come on then, turn me into your little bitch," Tord teased as he panted and took off his white shirt he wore underneath his red hoodie.

Tom laughed in a low menacing voice before leaning forward and biting hard into Tord's shoulder again, using his hands to palm at the growing bump in the front of the shorter man's denim jeans. Tord let out another moan, his eyes fluttering shut. 

"P-please Tom, just fuck me already," Tord shuddered, his voice mere frustrated whimpers.

"You talk too much," Tom growled as his fingers gripped the waistband on Tord's pants and boxers, pulling them down roughly and letting them fall down to his ankles.

Tom smiled and bit his tongue as he saw how hard Tord was and grabbed his hips tightly, hoisting him up onto the table and quickly brushing all the plates and utensils away. Tord's beating heart sped up in anticipation as Tom unzipped his own pants and revealed his impressive aroused member. Tord leaned back on his elbows and forearms as Tom lifted the Norwegian man's legs up onto his shoulders. Tom lined his cock up with Tord's hole before quickly entering him, not wanting to hesitate anymore. Tord jolted, slightly unprepared for the sudden but pleasurable sensation. Tom let out a sigh, it felt so good to be inside someone again, even if it was his housemate who'd pissed him off for years. 

Tom thrusted roughly into Tord, keeping pace with their racing pulses. Tord threw his head back in pleasure as his jaw slacked and he sighed deeply, enjoying every second. The English man pulled Tord closer so he could continue biting and sucking at his shoulders and collar bone, to leave marks so Tord wouldn't be forgetting the time he'd been dominated any time soon. 

Tord whined and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Tom pull out though.

"Beg for me," Tom commanded in a low, smooth tone as he smirked.

Tord groaned in defiance, but quickly gave in as his unsatisfied arousal got the better of him.

"Argh, p-please Tom.." Tord mumbled, stroking a hand down Tom's chest.

"Please.. what?" Tom teased, poking out his tongue.

"jævla attraktiv drittsekk..Tom just keep going please. Please just keep fucking me," The Norwegian growled, bucking his pelvis towards Tom's hips desperately.

The Englishman smiled fiercely down at Tord's quivering naked frame propped onto the table, enjoying the sight. He then immediately got back to work, entering Tord's needy hole roughly again and tightly squeezing the Norwegian's hips to pull him closer so he could go all the way inside Tord. Tord arched his back and clutched the edges of the table, letting out a gasp that cut off into a shaky moan. Tom pulled out halfway before thrusting back in at a fast pace, making the table creak beneath them. Tord and Tom's jaws tightened as they felt the heat building up in their stomachs, signalling that they were both close to climaxing. 

"T-Tom, I'm gonna cum-" Tord gulped before orgasming, leaving a mess covering his own stomach. 

Tom bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows, he himself moaning as he tensed and came inside Tord. The two relaxed, their heavy panting the only noise around them. 

"That was.. amazing," Tord laughed.

"Heh yeah, you're not that bad after all I guess," Tom replied, "are.. are you sure this has to be a one-time thing?"

"We can do this more often.. if you'd like.." Tord whispered as he sat upright, and leaned towards Tom for a kiss.

Tom paused for a moment, feeling a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest before he shut his eyes and leaned forward, closing the gap between their lips. Tord placed his hand on Tom's cheek, the lip-on-lip contact was passionate, but brief as Tord pulled away.

"Maybe instead of fighting things through this whole time, we should've just fucked things through earlier heh," Tord grinned cheekily.

"Pffft shut up," Tom laughed, gently shoving Tord playfully. 

 

\---

Edd and Matt were puzzled, Tom and Tord had stopped fighting all together, what confused them even more was when they noticed them sneaking into each other's rooms late at night. They used to avoid each other's rooms all together, and would even walk around their doors when passing them in the hallways. Edd was just relieved the violence had stopped, he noticed the screws in the table had come loose though and the table wobbled, he hadn't gotten around to fixing that annoying little fact though. Maybe he'd ask Tom or Tord why they no longer fought. And for the past week it'd plagued his mind with the same question, "what exactly went down when Matt and I fled the kitchen?".


End file.
